Sakuya Izayoi
Es la principal sirvienta que sirve a Remilia Scarlet, Siendo quizá uno de los personajes más enigmáticos, a pesar de aparecer en varios juegos, Sakuya es la jefa de las Maid (sirvientas) de la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Trabaja para su ama, Remilia Scarlet, y es al parecer la única humana trabajando o viviendo en la mansión. Tiene el poder de detener el tiempo. Es conocida por lanzar cuchillos en el aire y detener el tiempo, para luego dejarlo avanzar de nuevo y que estos cuchillos lleguen a su objetivo. Detener el tiempo es una manera útil de hacer las muchas labores de una sirvienta en poco tiempo. Ya que casi todas las que viven o trabajan en la mansion son sirvientas, ser la jefa de ellas significa que hay muy poca gente con más autoridad en la mansión que Sakuya. Información general Durante Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Sakuya intenta impedir que las heroínas lleguen a su ama, a quien le es es muy leal, pero fracasa. Después, durante Perfect Cherry Blossom, Sakuya muestra un poco más de su verdadera personalidad, aun cuando la razón por la que quiere resolver el problema es que la primavera tardía tambien le afectara a ella. Durante los acontecimientos de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, en un principio es enviada por Remilia para buscar posibles sospechosos tras el inusual tiempo atmosférico. Cuando Remilia se cansa de "interrogar" sospechosos, ordena a Sakuya que encuentre al culpable personalmente y se ocupe de él. Tras hacerlo, Sakuya le dice a Reimu dónde encontrar al culpable, y más tarde ayuda a reconstruir el Templo Hakurei antes de que se destruya por segunda vez. Ella es un personaje jugable una vez más en Double Dealing Character. Ella esencialmente toma la posición de Manejar la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Su altura es "alta"; Ella es más alta que Reimu Hakurei y Alice Margatroid, pero casi la misma altura que Yukari Yakumo y Hong Meiling. Ella no nació en Gensokyo, y el nombre "Sakuya Izayoi" le fue dado por Remilia Scarlet. En Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Akyuu adivinó que ella podría haber sido originalmente un cazador de vampiros. Personalidad y edad Sakuya tiende a ser un poco torpe, pero es desconocido si es sólo un acto. Su comportamiento es el de una persona tranquila y, aunque su personalidad se puede ver como perfectamente elegante, que posee una pequeña desviación que es muy prudente acerca de: la incapacidad para comer alimentos calientes. Del diccionario, la elegancia significa "refinado, elegante". Refinado significa "cultivado en las costumbres y el gusto, así como la apariencia" y Graceful significa "sensible, sofisticado, limpio y sin suciedad". Ella utiliza el discurso humilde a su ama Remilia Scarlet y su amiga Patchouli Knowledge, y utiliza discurso menos formal a la gente. En cuanto a su edad, ZUN declaró directamente que "ella desempeña el papel de una criada humana de unos 10 a 20 años de edad" y "tal vez es un personaje en su adolescencia, y en Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Según Hieda no Akyuu, "ella afirma estar en su adolescencia", pero actúa con los manerismos y el nivel de su capacidad parece ser el de un ser humano que ha estado viviendo por más de cien años. Una cita de Remilia Scarlet y Sakuya al final de Imperishable Night (Good Ending #3), Sakuya ha estado trabajando en la Mansión Scarlet Devil durante tanto tiempo, Remilia no siente que sea apropiado llamarla humana. Lo suficientemente seguro como para suponer que ha estado en la Mansión Scarlet Devil durante un tiempo extremadamente largo. Diseño de Personaje Nombre Su nombre completo es Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), que le fue dado por Remilia Scarlet. Los caracteres de Izayoi (十六 夜) literalmente significa "Decimosexta noche" (la noche justo después de la de la luna llena), y Sakuya (咲夜) literalmente significa "Noche de Floración". La palabra japonesa para "anoche" (昨夜) también puede leerse como Sakuya, que apunta hacia la noche de la luna llena. La palabra para "noche de la luna nueva" (朔夜) también puede leerse como Sakuya, que posiblemente está relacionada con la capacidad de manipular el tiempo. La palabra Izayoi (十六 夜) ha llegado a significar "decimosexta noche" de la expresión "izayou tsuki", donde "izayou" significa "no avanzar/avanzar en absoluto", lo que podría tener un profundo Conexión con su capacidad. Diseño Sakuya fue vista por primera vez en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. En este juego, ella fue vista con los ojos rojos brillantes, el pelo plateado usado en trenzas largas en ambos lados de su cara con los arcos verdes en los extremos y una venda blanca de la criada. Ella usa un traje rosa/blanco y azul marino de criada francesa con un delantal, mangas cortas y una cinta verde. Ella también se ve llevando tres cuchillos y la frase "Magia Roja" parece ser bordada en su manga izquierda. Más tarde en Perfect Cherry Blossom al elegir un jugador, Sakuya parece tener ojos grises, mangas largas de color azul y una bufanda roja. Ella también tiene zapatos rojos y dos cuchillos, uno azul y uno rojo. Sin embargo, su aspecto en el juego muestra tener ojos azules. Ella está usando tal ropa porque era invierno eficaz durante el juego. Sus apariciones en Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody son muy similares. Sakuya se ve con los ojos grises y una vez más usando mangas cortas. Ella parece tener una delgada cinta negra sobre el traje de sirvienta. Sin embargo, en Imperishable Night tiene un cuchillo y un viejo cronómetro, donde como en Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, tiene tres cuchillos y un plato con tazas y una tetera en él. El color de sus ojos cambia con cada traje. En Phantasmagoria of Flower View, tiene ojos azules oscuros y mangas largas. Los números romanos del I(1) al XII(12) alinean la parte inferior de su delantal. Ropa Alternativa Su traje alternativo en Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody es principalmente azul claro con un delantal blanco y su cabello es de color verde claro. En Phantasmagoria of Flower View, su atuendo es principalmente rojo oscuro en lugar de azul oscuro. 'Relaciones' * Residentes de la Mansión Scarlet Devil * Marisa Kirisame: A pesar de la tendencia de Marisa Kirisame a "pedir prestado" libros de la biblioteca, Sakuya ha demostrado en algunas ocasiones (principalmente los finales) ser bastante amigable con Marisa, llegando a servir sus meriendas y té y ocultarla de Patchouli. Esto puede explicar los bajos "catness" de Patchouli en Immaterial and Missing Power. * Residentes de Eientei: De los acontecimientos de Imperishable Night, Sakuya es una de las pocas personas que saben que Eirin Yagokoro y Kaguya Houraisan son de la luna, y presumiblemente manteniéndolo en secreto. El perfil de Eirin afirma que Eirin se sorprende al ver a Sakuya, pero sólo Eirin sabe por qué. Sakuya no ha mostrado ninguna interacción anormal o familiaridad con Eirin que pudiera insinuar lo que es (sospechaba de Eirin durante la fiesta del cohete en Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth pero también lo fue todo el que sabía que Eirin era de la luna). Relaciones menores * Alice Margatroid: Desde Perfect Cherry Blossom, Sakuya ataca a Alice cada vez que visita la casa del otro, y por ninguna buena razón. Sakuya dice que está atacando en Immaterial and Missing Power para liberar estrés. En Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, dice que es para castigar a Alice por entrometerse incluso después de que Alice ya se haya ido. En ambos casos, Alice pensó que era una razón pobre. En comparación, Marisa Kirisame y Youmu Konpaku ni siquiera se meten en problemas cuando son atrapados intrusos en la mansión (de hecho, por lo general toman té, en su lugar) * Cirno: Sakuya tiene problemas para entender por qué Cirno encuentra divertido Congelar las ranas o las flores en Phantasmagoria of Flower View, pero al menos llegó a entender la imprudencia de las hadas de ver la pelea de Cirno en Unthinkable Natural Law. Cirno no quiere ser una criada de hadas. * Tres Hadas Traviesas: Sakuya las encontró en un omake en Eastern and Little Nature Deity, donde les detiene una broma arrojándoles unos cuchillos. En Strange and Bright Nature Deity, en la mansión, vio a través de sus disfraces de mucama pero no dijo una palabra y dejó que se quedaran. Ella finalmente las expulsó (según la conversación de las hadas) o las asustó diciéndoles que si no trabajan, no comen. Sakuya estaba sonriendo, por lo que pudo haber estado hablando como una cuestión de hecho. Más tarde, cuando están espiando a Sakuya y otras en el Templo Hakurei ella las ve, revelando que ella puede ver a través de sus habilidades para ocultarse a pesar de que Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame no pueden. Ella alegremente los invita a unirse, pero esto sólo los asusta a huir, lo que la decepciona. Misterio y teorías Sakuya Izayoi es un personaje que tiene algunos misterios. Éstas son teorías entre la base de fans sobre Touhou Project que pueden o no ser verdad en la mayoría de los casos. Esta sección se refiere a un bien conocido misterios en relación con Sakuya Izayoi. Éstos deben ser observados para utilizar solamente el material oficial, y una advertencia se puede sugerir para ser conjeturas en la mayoría de las piezas. Hieda no Akyu afirma que hay varias teorías sobre los orígenes y/o comportamiento de Sakuya (incluyendo ella es un homúnculo, un zombi o un excéntrico). Especies de Sakuya Los correos electrónicos de ZUN se han referido a ella como humana, al igual que la mayoría de sus perfiles oficiales. En Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Hieda no Akyuu considera Sakuya como un ser humano, pero se pregunta si ella no es realmente de Gensokyo, pero tal vez uno de muchos otros mundos, incluyendo Higan, el Inframundo, la Capital Lunar y el mundo exterior. Reimu Hakurei cuestiona su humanidad en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, pero a lo largo de la serie Sakuya insiste y se refiere a sí misma como un ser humano muy a menudo. En Perfect Memento in Strict Sense indica que su capacidad de controlar tiempo es una capacidad extremadamente de gran alcance para que un ser humano pueda poseerla. Sakuya no parece reaccionar anormalmente con respecto a los Lunarians de la Luna o la Luna misma en cualquier trabajo oficial, ni tampoco cualquier "alien" con respecto a Sakuya. Por ejemplo, Watatsuki no Yorihime no muestra ningún reconocimiento de ella. La relación de los ojos rojos En Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, y posiblemente Immaterial and Missing Power, y las Spell Card de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, hay partes cuando sus ojos se ponen rojos. En Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, puede ser debido al incidente de niebla roja, pero se infirió que éstos eran para manipular los ojos de la locura. En Imperishable Night, en la escena en la que Remilia Scarlet preocupada de que Sakuya podría volverse loco en el momento Kaguya Houraisan arrojar la luz de la verdadera luna llena, incluso cuando Sakuya miró la verdadera luna llena no parecía haber ninguna anomalía causada por la plena Luna. Sin embargo, en el Good Ending #3 de Imperishable Night indica que Sakuya había enloquecido. Además, ZUN dibujó a Sakuya con ojos rojos poco después del lanzamiento de IN, y respondió a una pregunta de un fan acerca de sus ojos rojos en la imagen, afirmando que debían jugar a través del juego para entender. La implicación aquí es que Sakuya realmente enloqueció. Dicho esto, Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame pasaron por ver la luna muy bien, aunque tenían sus propias razones de por qué no enloquecieron. En relación con Konohana-Sakuyahime ZUN ha dicho que el contenido de Touhou Bougetsushou contenía una pista sobre la razón por la que Eirin Yagokoro se sorprendió al ver a Sakuya. En Cage in Lunatic Runagate , apareció otro personaje con el mismo nombre, Konohana-Sakuyahime. Si Eirin es realmente Yagokoro Omoikane no Kami, ella conocería a Konohana-Sakuyahime ya que esta última es la esposa de Ninigi-no-Mikoto, sobrino de Omoikane. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Sakuya comparta el mismo nombre que la esposa de su sobrino sería una razón por la que Eirin se sorprendió. Dado que las dos comparten el mismo nombre, sin embargo, hay una posibilidad de que Sakuya se basa fuera de Konohana-Sakuyahime o al menos de alguna otra manera relacionados. En el Kojiki, Konohana-Sakuyahime fue escrito como "木花之佐久夜", donde el "夜" corresponde al "ya", por lo tanto haciendo cada parte del nombre "Sakuya" con una base en Konohana-Sakuyahime. Además, había cuentos relacionados con Konohana-Sakuyahime donde se puede ver que controla el tiempo como Sakuya, como la historia del embarazo de una noche y el parto en medio del fuego. Cazadora de Vampiros Qué Sakuya sea una cazadora de vampiros es una teoría que es ampliamente aceptada por Akyuu, basada en el hecho de que sus cuchillos de plata son del mismo tipo utilizado para matar vampiros y otros demonios. La plata es una de las principales debilidades de los vampiros. La teoría que dijo Akyuu afirma que hace mucho tiempo, un joven cazador de vampiros se estaba entrenando, derrotando a demonios más pequeños en un lugar desconocido, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra un vampiro. Confiada en sus habilidades, decidió emprender un viaje para matar vampiros y terminó en la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Allí vio a Remilia Scarlet, que era sorprendentemente fuerte, y Remilia fácilmente la derrotó. Sin embargo, Remilia quería el poder de la chica para sí misma, por lo que le ahorró la vida y le dio un nuevo nombre, que también le dio un destino completamente opuesto: Sakuya Izayoi. Sakuya entonces se convirtió en la sirvienta principal de la mansión del diablo escarlata antes de que fuera movida a Gensokyo. Esto también puede tener alguna relación con la teoría de su especie. Cocina humana La participación de Sakuya en la cocina humana de la Mansión Scarlet Devil es desconocida. Todos los detalles oficiales relacionados con este tema se pueden interpretar en ambos sentidos. En otras palabras, no existe ni confirmación ni negación de que Sakuya prepara a los humanos. La Mansión Scarlet Devil tiene seres humanos para comer. Mientras Sakuya nunca se ha mostrado preparando a los humanos, se dice que todas las otras criadas de la mansión son prácticamente inútiles y Sakuya es la que hace todo el trabajo. Esto implica en gran medida que ella está involucrada en la cocina, así, ya que es una de las mayores tareas en un hogar. Flandre Scarlet confiesa a Reimu Hakurei en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil que ella no tiene idea de quién prepara su comida humana, pero no cree que sea Remilia. Su perfil confirma que los pasteles que come son hechos de humanos, pero no dice quién prepara los pasteles. En el capítulo 11 de Wild and Horned Hermit, Sakuya comenta en el grupo de observación de flores: "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto semejante comida, que normalmente veo filetes goteando de sangre". Los comentarios de la música en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil por ZUN indican que el té de Remilia es sangre. En Strange and Bright Nature Deity, Sakuya le preguntó a Remilia si pensaba que su último té (no humano) sabía a sangre. Además, el final de Sakuya en Immaterial and Missing Power menciona que el tiempo del té suele ser "té rojo". Eiki Shiki dice que el pecado de Sakuya es frialdad hacia los humanos, y Sakuya respondió con "Eso sería porque los únicos que tocarían a los humanos serían mis aceros fríos". Esta conversación en particular confirmó dos cosas: (a) Sakuya generalmente no intenta ser amigo de los humanos, y (b) cuando entra en contacto con ellos, las hojas estarían involucradas. La segunda información podría significar sus cuchillos en las batallas de danmaku con Reimu y Marisa, o que ella corta a los humanos durante la preparación de la comida. La idea es posiblemente aludida en el capítulo 35 de Wild and Horned Hermit, en el cual, ante la acusación de Reimu de que ella es la que está detrás de las repentinas desapariciones de la gente de la aldea humana debido a la necesidad de sangre de Remilia, A ella para secuestrar a la gente de esa manera y luego niega su participación en el caso sobre la base de que los secuestrados regresan ilesos al día siguiente sin recordar lo que estaban haciendo durante ese tiempo, afirmando que sus poderes de manipulación del tiempo no puede detener el flujo De tiempo para que las personas no sean ella misma. Realizando actos como Jack el Destripador nombres de las Spell Cards de Sakuya están sobre todo como signo ilusión "Killer Doll" que son peligrosos e inquietante y sin límite. Por otra parte, en la preparación del té y de la torta para Flandre Scarlet los seres humanos se comen normalmente, y puesto que Sakuya hace la mayor parte de la cocina para la Mansión Scarlet Devil, se puede percibir a esto como Remilia Scarlet que empleó a Sakuya que se ha acostumbrado a Asesinando a la gente. Sí parece ser cosas que seguramente están relacionados con un personaje modelado fuera de Jack el Destripador. Su imagen cortada en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil tiene una pistolera pegada encima de su rodilla izquierda, que parece que es más probable una daga, que un cuchillo de lanzar. Esta es probablemente una descripción de la cual uno podría adivinar que Sakuya es zurda. Sin embargo, no ha habido ninguna declaración oficial sobre su habilidad hasta ahora. También hay teorías de por qué el Jack el Destripador no identificado podría ser Mujer (en cuyo caso, se llamaría Jill la Destripadora). Galeria Th06sakuya_portrait.jpg|Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Th07Sakuya1.png|Manual de Perfect Cherry Blossom Th07Sakuya3.png|Perfect Cherry Blossom Th07Demo_Sakuya.png|Demo de Perfect Cherry Blossom Th075sakuya01.png|Immaterial and Missing Power SakuyaIN.png|Imperishable Night Th09SakuyaIzayoi.png|Phantasmagoria of Flower View Th09SakuyaAlt.png|Apariencia alternativa en Phantasmagoria of Flower View Th105Sakuya.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody 02Sakuya2.png|Unthinkable Natural Law Top040830.jpg|Ilustración de Sakuya por ZUN. OSPCH4SakuyaCostume.jpg|Disfraz de momia sakuya en Oriental Sacred Place PMiSS sakuya.jpg|En Perfect Memento in Strict Sense SSiBArtWallpaper2.jpg|En Silent Sinner in Blue Th06SakuyaSprite.png|Sakuya en EoSD Th08SakuyaSprite.png|Sakuya en IN, PoFV y ISC Th07SakuyaBackSprite.png|Sprite de Sakuya en PCB Th08SakuyaBackSprite.png|Sprite de Sakuya en IN Th09SakuyaBackSprite.png|Sprite de Sakuya en PoFV Th14SakuyaBackSprite.png|Sprite de Sakuya en Double Dealing CharacterDDC Th135Sakuya.png|Sprite de Sakuya en HM Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Categoría:Personajes de Perfect Cherry Blossom Categoría:Personajes de Immaterial and Missing Power Categoría:Personajes de Imperishable Night Categoría:Personajes de Phantasmagoria of Flower View Categoría:Personajes de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Categoría:Personajes de Unthinkable Natural Law Categoría:Personajes de Double Dealing Character Categoría:Humanos